In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,435, issued Oct. 21, 1997, incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a non-self-illuminated vision control panel of this type having a substrate formed of paper or vinyl sheet material (sheetstock) with retroreflective material on one side of the sheetstock and an opaque surface on its opposite side. The retroreflective material comprises glass beads, metallized or other retroreflective particles adhered to the substrate and has a printed overlay of light-permeable material such as translucent inks defining an image on the retroreflective side of the substrate. An array of perforations, preferably laser-formed, are formed through the sheetstock, the retroreflective material and ink forming an open area through the substrate. Thus, an observer on the retroreflective side of the panel sees the printed image on the retroreflective material side. An observer on the opposite opaque side of the panel sees through the panel, i.e., through the perforations, without seeing the image. A release liner is preferably provided on the opaque side of the substrate whereby, upon removal of the release liner, the adhesive on the substrate releasably secures the vision panel to a surface, typically a transparent surface. The opposite retroreflective ink-printed side is also preferably overlaid with a sheet of protective laminate. While the foregoing described laser-perforated vision control panels have proven satisfactory, they are difficult and expensive to fabricate. Also, light on the non-image side as seen inside an office or store, e.g., security lighting, or within a vehicle, e.g., interior bus lighting, diminishes the capacity to see the image from the image side of the panel, significantly impeding viewing during the fall, winter and spring months when it is often dark at 4:30 P.M. and yet streets are crowded with potential viewers.